


the night before i do.

by enbymickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, fiona is there because i said so, ian is once again sleeping because he deserves sleep, it's just them getting high together talking about ian, lip fiona and mickey friendship rights!, this is the night before the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymickey/pseuds/enbymickey
Summary: “Nah, said he didn’t have cold feet, you believe him Fi?”  Lip teases as he’s passing the joint over to Fiona. Mickey realizes he’s treating him the way all the Gallagher’s treat each other, especially the three oldest, like he’s just one of his siblings and it makes Mickey’s chest ache and he doesn’t understand if it’s a good ache or a bad ache. Maybe there’s an ache because he never had this growing up, never had sitting on the front porch teasing each other and smoking together, there was always too much bite and too much violence in their interactions.Maybe his chest aches in the best way because there’s too much happiness and a sense of belonging he’s never had before just sitting there in his heart. He never had anyone look at him like he’s anything but dirt until Ian and now Ian’s family is doing the same and he’s thankful. Doesn’t think he deserves it, doesn’t understand it but he does love it, appreciate it even when he rolls his eyes and tells them to fuck off with no real bite because he has no idea how else to respond.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	the night before i do.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! for some reason it took me four days to write this and it started off as just lip and mickey but i wanted to add fiona because this friendship is important to me but i will be trying to write some just lip and mickey stuff because best friends, this is just the start of that i think.

Sirens wail loudly from down the street as mickey steps out onto the front porch, lighting the joint that hangs between lips. Sitting down on the front porch he looks around the neighborhood at three in the morning. People are stumbling home and others are still loudly partying in their homes, awful music blaring loudly and obnoxious screams. It’s still weird for him to be back here after being locked up, running away then locked up again. Nothing has changed but somehow everything has changed or maybe he’s the one that changed, going through hell and back alone will do that to any motherfucker, he guesses. 

Cut off from his thoughts as the front door opens then closes, it’s not ian, he doesn’t know how he knows that the person coming outside isn’t ian without looking up but he just knows. 

“Nervous about tomorrow? Gettin’ Cold feet?”

And he was right - not Ian but instead Lip, who sits down next to him and maybe years ago Mickey would’ve been annoyed by the man sitting down next to him but he isn’t, at all, so he just passes the joint to him and rolls his eyes. 

“Not nervous,  _ Phillip _ .” It’s not a lie, not about marrying Ian. There’s worry, anxiety, about everything tomorrow. His main concern being what Terry is going to do to ruin it for him. That terry will come and steal his happiness away from him once again after getting a taste of it but the last thing he’s worried about is being married to Ian.

The door opens again and Mickey once again knows instantly it’s not the man he’s marrying tomorrow. 

“What are we doing out here? Cold feet?” Fiona asks, rubbing her hands together to create warmth as she sits down next to her brother. Mickey looks up just in time to see her smile and his only response is another eye roll. 

Fiona flew in last night to be here for the wedding, Lip and Mickey arranged everything as a surprise for Ian because they both knew how important it is to Ian to have the only thing close to a mother they have left to be there. For Fiona, who raised them and sacrificed everything to see him marry the only man he’s ever loved. 

“Nah, said he didn’t have cold feet, you believe him Fi?” Lip teases as he’s passing the joint over to Fiona. Mickey realizes he’s treating him the way all the Gallagher’s treat each other, especially the three oldest, like he’s just one of his siblings and it makes Mickey’s chest ache and he doesn’t understand if it’s a good ache or a bad ache. Maybe there’s an ache because he never had this growing up, never had sitting on the front porch teasing each other and smoking together, there was always too much bite and too much violence in their interactions. 

Maybe his chest aches in the best way because there’s too much happiness and a sense of belonging he’s never had before just sitting there in his heart. He never had anyone look at him like he’s anything but dirt until Ian and now Ian’s family is doing the same and he’s thankful. Doesn’t think he deserves it, doesn’t understand it but he does love it, appreciate it even when he rolls his eyes and tells them to fuck off with no real bite because he has no idea how else to respond. 

  
  


Fiona blows smoke in the opposite direction as she passes the joint to the next person, who happened to be Mickey then, “Ya know, Ian’s lucky to have you.” Mickey, so caught off guard, never expecting that, never expecting to hear that from Ian’s siblings or just - anyone. No one is ever lucky to have a Milkovich, usually the opposite. Mickey would never consider Ian lucky to have him. “Always have been, not sure we exactly thanked ya for everything before - not really how Gallaghers do things but we’re tryin’.”

Lip nods, not really saying anything and Mickey is still sitting there, joint between fingers and trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened, what was said. He never expected a thank you, never wanted one considering he really didn’t do shit until it was too late, until so much damage had been done, stuck in denial with Ian until it blew up in his face. 

“He was a mess, ya know.” 

Mickey, blowing smoke through his nose, looked up at him with raised brows as he passed the joint back to him. Jesus christ, Gallagher’s talked a lot. He was starting to enjoy it. “The fuck you talkin’ about?” 

Lip chuckles, shaking his head as he takes the joint between fingers. “After the break up.” The way Mickey tenses up at just the mention of it doesn’t go unnoticed by lip. “For months, he was a mess. Wasn’t getting out of bed, walking around like a zombie, didn’t know who the fuck he was or what the fuck he was doing. He was a mess.” 

“Fuckin’ hated my guts.” Fiona chimes in, causing Lip to chuckle. 

“Fuck - Yeah he did.” 

Mickey’s heart aches at that, years ago there would’ve been some small, bitter part of him that would’ve loved to know that Ian was just as miserable as he was but now, hell even back then who the fuck is he kidding, he never wanted that for Ian. 

“Think he was tryin’ to pretend that he didn’t need you or something’. Force himself because he loved you too much, didn’t wanna pull a Monica on you or somethin’. You know how stubborn he is.” 

Mickey’s fist clenches at the mention of Monica, the way everyone spent that time comparing Ian to her and how it clearly fucked him up, probably just didn’t know any better though, there’s so much shit Mickey just didn’t know any better about until he forced himself out of it. 

Mickey nods, not saying anything just taking it in

“Biggest stubborn motherfucker out there.” Mickey says, shaking his head as he leans against the railing of the porch and closes his eyes, the three of them just bursting out into laughter because apparently that was funny. 

They sit there for another thirty minutes, laughing and talking about Ian, Fiona sharing stories of Lip and Ian when they were younger, Lip correcting her every three sentences and Mickey just sat there, listening to Ian’s siblings - his family now. 

Finally, when the joint was done and everyone decided it was time for bed, big day tomorrow, they head inside. Fiona offers Mickey a smile as he heads upstairs, Mickey returns it in his awkward half smile fashion which makes Fiona laugh, Mickey thinks that’s all that really matters.

Bedroom door opening then closing. Mickey’s sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and Ian doesn’t even move, just keeps on snoring. Once down to his boxers he’s moving his way up on the bed, laying on his back and Ian just gravitates towards him, don’t know how the fuck he always does that, Ian’s leg wrapping around his, an arm sliding across mid section and face in his neck like if he lets go then Mickey will just disappear or something. There’s a grunt from the back of Mickey’s throat, Ian repeats it just to be annoying which makes Mickey chuckle. 

“Where were you?” Ian asks, barely audible, warm nose pressing into his cold neck. 

“Smokin’ with your sister and brother. Gonna have to tell me more about this time you fuckin’ ran around the house with underwear on your head, sayin’ you were gonna save the fuckin’ day ‘cause you were fuckin’ captain underpants.” 

Ian just groans, too tired now but tomorrow he’s gonna be down one less brother and one less sister. “Hate them.” 

Mickey laughs into Ian’s hair, thumb rubbing against his shoulder. He’s happy he gets to hear about Ian’s childhood for the rest of his life starting tomorrow, that he gets to have a family without the violence and the fear. Maybe even create some stories to tell Fred and Franny and whoever else the Gallagher’s decide to pop out.

“Goodnight, Ian.” 

He feels Ian smile against his neck, causing him to smile too. “Night, Mick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or just shout really loudly maybe i'll hear you! 
> 
> twitter: ianlovebot  
> tumblr: sandymilkovich


End file.
